A Chaotic Chaos Illness
by Melody's musiclly adventure
Summary: After finishing a battle with Dr. Eggman Sonic, Shadow, and Silver come down with a strange illness leaving it up to there friends to find a way to cure them before its to late. Little do they know that 7 emerald knows and the Tainted emeralds are what are causing this the strange thing is they didn't show up on there own as a new pair of Villeins rises. (slight shipping)
1. Chapter 1 A strange illness

**Authors note: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog this franchise belongs to SEGA. Also please keep in mind this is my first story so be easy on me and please call me out if I mess up enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 a strange illness**

"Nice shot Eggbutt, to bad ya mist" Laughed sonic as he dogged a laser that Dr. Eggman had shot at him.

"WHY YOU MEDDLING HEDGEHOG!" Screamed Eggman his anger growing with every attack his arch nemesis managed to dodge.

"Hey Faker could ya stop toying with Eggman and help Silver and me with these DAMN robots." Shadow spat in his usual Annoyed tone.

"Alright, Alright Shads I'm coming" Said Sonic as he rushed over to were Shadow and Silver were trying to stop the robots from grabbing the Chaos Emerald they had managed to track down.

Without wasting any more time sonic quickly attacked the robots near him with his spin dash attack knocking out a good portion of the them. With that Shadow Charged up his own attack and Aimed it at another group of robots. "CHAOS SPEAR" shouted Shadow as he threw a Long spear of chaos energy at the group of robots destroying them all.

"WHY YOU IMBECILE" shouted Eggman seeing how close he was to being defeated once again by his arch nemesis and his stupid friends.

"Ok my turn" shouted Silver as he charged up a psychic attack aiming it at the last group of robots. "PSYCHIC BLAST" with that a powerful Psychic wave took out the last group of robots.

"N NO WHY YOU, YOU STUPID LITTLE GRRR I I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME YA HEAR" with that Eggman flew off mumbling to himself.

"Ya that's what you say every time egghead" laughed Sonic as he turned back to his friends.

Shadow stared blankly at the emerald before finally speaking up. "Hmm there's something strange about this chaos emerald" he said as he picked up the emerald inspecting it.

"Really looks fine to me" said Sonic taking a close look at the emerald himself. "I'm serious Faker something's not right." Said Shadow his tone of voice more serious than usual and for Shadow that's saying something.

"Nah you worry to much Shadow it looks fine to me" said Sonic snatching the emerald from shadow's grasp earning a death glare from the dark hedgehog.

"I don't know Sonic I agree with Shadow something's not right about that emerald it seems to be some kind of strange energy" said Silver a hint of anxiety crossing his voice.

Sonic took a minute to think about what Silver just said. "Don't chaos emerald always give off energy?" thought Sonic before suddenly giving a sly smile to his friends. He had an idea on how to calm there nerves. "OK OK if you two are going to be so paranoid about nothing how about we bring it back to Tails and have him look at it would that settle your nerves" he asked in his voice as cheerful as always.

"Well ok I guess that works" said Silver anxiety still plaguing his voice "Sha...Shadow?"

"FINE but I have a bad feeling about this" Shadow hissed his voice unsure.

"Sure Shadow you always have a bad feeling about everything" laughed Sonic as the group began heading to Tails workshop.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver immediately began their trip to Tails workshop. It had began taking them a longer to get there mainly because Shadow had started to lag behind not long after they had set out. Being that Shadow was the one who brought up the emerald being suspicious in the first place Both Sonic and Silver thought he would want to get to the workshop as fast as possible. Yet Shadow kept falling further and further behind and, it didn't take long for both Sonic and Silver to Notice.

"Hey shads you ok your kinda lagging behind" asked Sonic attempting to sound mischievous but, there was a small hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm fine why do you ask Faker" Shadow hissed back his voice oddly a bit more tone down than usual.

"well its just you never usually fall behind you tired or something?" Silver chided in worry also beginning to plague his voice.

"I'm fine I just prefer to keep my distance" snapped Shadow glaring at the two hedgehogs. Silver flinched slightly while Sonic merely shook his head in annoyance.

"whatever you say Shads" the blue blur stated sarcastically

Silver simply gave a small nod. With that out of the way the three hedgehogs continued as normal although Sonic and Silver couldn't help exchange looks of concern.

* * *

A Little while later Sonic's face turned from worried to excited as he faced his friends. "Hey guys up for little race the rest of the way" said the blue blur his voice going back to his usual cheerful state.

Silver inwardly groaned at this, Both Shadow and Sonic were super competitive when it came to racing. This meant they would most likely go at there full speed trying to one up each other usually leaving him in the dust since he wasn't as fast as they were. But there was no turning back now once Sonic said the word race he knew that Shadow would automatically except. But to Silvers surprise Shadow just shook his head crossing his arms.

"Not right now" he replied calmly, Silver almost fell over out of pure shock.

"W...what but you I uh" Sonic stuttered to speak clearly a shocked expression on his face.

Shadow simply shrugged a stern expression on his face "I'm not in the mood plus I'm tired from that stupid battle" he said in a monotone voice.

"Ok let me stop you right there Shad since when does the quote on quote ultimate life form get tired from one battle." Sonic said sternly a Worried and confused expression beginning to form on his face, after all, this was Shadow they were talking about he would usually rather die then pass off a challenge from Sonic. Ok maybe that's an exaggeration but this was still very unlike shadow. especially since they had battled Eggman before and raced almost immediately afterwards without issue.

"You know Shadow you can talk to us were your friends" said Silver falling back to where Shadow was walking.

"I'm fine get it threw you thick skulls got it?!" Snarled Shadow giving his friends an angry glare. Sonic and Silver backed off but they were still heavily suspicious and worried about this whole ordeal.

* * *

After there little conversation the three hedgehogs continued there walk with both Sonic and Silver slowing there pace to both stay close to Shadow And, to not tire him out considering he looked to be warn out. They didn't even need to speak to tell one another that something was up with him. For the rest of the walk they both kept an eye on Shadow to make sure he really was ok. Which proved to be effective since it was obvious something was wrong. For one thing he was moving a lot slower and was less aware of his surrounding he almost ran into a tree about three times. additionally on occasion Shadow would grab his head in one or both of his hands, a pained expression on his face. Do to all of this Both Sonic and Silver were growing more and more concerned for Shadow. At one point Silver linked him and Sonic up to a telepathic conversation so that Shadow wouldn't hear them and get mad at them again. During their conversation they at one point discussed the possible theory that Shadow was coming down with something.

"There are a lot of bugs that include headaches and loss of energy maybe he just caught something." Stated Silver

"ya perhaps plus there are a lot of stuff going around." answered Sonic

at the time it seemed like a possible theory until Sonic remembered that Shadow was immune to diseases and viruses meaning he couldn't get sick. In the end they gave up and decided to just continue what they were doing keeping there pace slow, and keeping an eye on him. There was nothing else they could do if they tried to talk to Shadow again it would most likely have the same result as the last two conversations.

* * *

At last the group reached Tails workshop Sonic ran up to the door and knocked hoping his little brother was home. As they waited for the door to open Sonic took out the so called Chaos Emerald taking a good look at it, he was starting to also begining question the gem personally, wondering if it was the Chaos Emerald they'd found that was making Shadow act so well sick. It seemed that Silver could tell what Sonic was thinking and sent him a quick message saying he had the same thought. Finally the door opened and Tails came out the expression on his face turning into a huge smile when he saw his older brother.

"Hi Sonic" he said happily "what can I do for you?"

"Well, we found this Chaos Emerald and Shadow and Silver are getting some dayshavoo from it, think you could take a look at it?"

"shore" exclaimed Tails happy to help his friends "but it will take a while so you guys can sit in the living room wall I analyse it"

"okie dokie" responded Sonic in a high spirited tone.

With that tails took the chaos emerald down to his lab while Sonic, Shadow, and Silver went into the living room and sat down. While they were waiting for Tails to come back with the results Silver took a good look at Shadow who was standing next to the couch and noticed that he had gotten a lot worse. The Black and red hedgehog looked was slightly swaying as if he was dizzy and he looked like he was about to pass out.

"Hay uh Shadow wanna come and sit with us?" asked Silver hoping to at least get him to rest a bit.

"No" he said sternly at that point Silver couldn't take staying quiet any longer.

"SHADOW FOR THE LOVE OF IT WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU HAVE BEEN ACT STRANGE SINCE THE BATTLE WITH EGGMAN AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY NOTHING IS WRONG ME AND SONIC HAVE BEEN NOTICING EVERYTHING YOUR UNAWARE OF YOUR SURROUNDING YOU HAVE LITTLE TO NO ENERGY YOUR DIZZY AND LOOK LIKE YOUR GONNA FAINT AT ANY SECOND WHAT'S GOING ON ARE YOU SICK OR SOMETHING JUST TELL US ALREADY!"

Both Shadow and Sonic just stared at Silver with wide eyes unable to speak out of shock. Silver usually never yelled at least not that loud. Silver quickly noticed what he had said and immediately felt sorry for yelling so loud.

"I i'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I don't know what came over me I-" before Silver could get another word out Tails walked in a worried expression on his face.

"Is everything ok I heard screaming?"

"everything's fine" answered Shadow before Sonic or Silver could speak "just an issue with people not minding their own business" he said glaring at the other two hedgehogs in the room. "Anyway are you done scanning the emerald?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes come on in" said Tails heading down to his lab with the three hedgehogs following soon behind.

As they were heading down Sonic and Silver exchanged worried looks as they watched Shadow fumble down the steps. he looked seconds from collapsing. Literally the whole way down Silver ended up being on his guard ready to levitate his friend if he fell which he luckily didn't much to his relief. After they managed to get down the steps and into the lab Tails began to speak.

"Well i ran the scanner and well..."

"well what buddy? Asked sonic as Tails trailed off.

"Well surprisingly it look and acts like a chaos emerald heck it gives off the same signal but the thing is oddly enough it's not a chaos emerald." Sonic, Shadow, and Silver looked at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean Tails" asked Silver reasonably confused out of his mind.

"Well it's not a real chaos emerald but it gives of the same energy waves as one only…." he paused and began to trail off again.

"Only what Tails?" asked sonic begin to become concerned.

"Only" Tails continued "it seems to be giving off this weird energy and i don't know what kind of energy it is" he then laid two pieces of paper on a nearby table. "This is the energy patterns for a real chaos emerald." Said Tails pointing to the paper on right side of the table he then turned and pointed to the other paper to the left. "And this is the wave patterns for the fake emerald here." the paper Tails pointed at had odd wave patterns ones that were similar yet different to the chaos emeralds. "Have you have you guys ever seen anything like it?" the young kitsune asked scratching his head.

"Afraid not Silver?" asked Sonic extremely confused.

"Nope would about you Shadow? Shadow?"

It was just then that Silver noticed Shadow was holding his head a pained expression on his face. Sonic and Silver turned to him worry begin to bubble up in their stomachs.

"Shadow you ok you look awful" asked Sonic.

"I'm uhh..fi...Aa..nNnn...uh" Shadow couldn't answer he just Held his head and continued to groaned in agony.

Sonic obviously didn't even need an answer to see that something was very wrong. Silver was about to speak when Shadow suddenly collapsed.

"SHADOW" Sonic and Silver screamed in unison. Luckily before he hit the ground Silver was able to catch him with his telekinesis.

"Wait what's-" before Tails could ask anything Silver and Sonic rushed up the stairs and Laid Shadow down on the couch in the living room.

"Dammit Shadow why didn't you just say something?" Said Sonic putting his hand on Shadow's forehead only to immediately pull it away again. "HOT HOT HOT" he panicked waving his hand up and down until it finally stopped burning.

"Is he that hot?" Asked Silver shocked out of his mind that someone could be hot to the touch like that. shock and worry was begging to take over his mind.

"Afraid so" said Sonic sadly nodding also shocked. Sonic and Silver turned to each other expressions sharing the same deep worry for their friends well being.

"HAY WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHAOS IS GOING ON WHAT I MISS?" shouted Tails confused out of his mind about what was going on. One second ago they were in his lab pondering over the fake chaos emerald know there suddenly in the living room with Shadow being unconscious on the couch. Sonic and Silver turned to him.

"*Sigh* we better catch him up" said Sonic to which Silver nodded as they began to explain Tails what had happened.

 **One explanation later**

"So Shadow has been this way since the Eggman fight" asked Tails to which Sonic and Silver simply nodded. "I see but Shadows immune to illness how did he-"

"we don't know" said the two hedgehogs cutting Tails off.

Tails began to scratch his head as he thought threw the possible ways someone who should be unable to get sick ended up seriously sick until it came to him.

"That's it" said tail snapping his fingers together.

"What's it lil bro what you cook up in that head of yours?" asked Sonic wonder filling his voice.

"Well there are Two possible ways this could of happened." "ether Eggman did something while Shadow wasn't looking or it could be something in the area you battled in."

"Well we can rule out old baldy mic noise hair Shadow wasn't even near him i got the closest and I feel fine" said Sonic his normal cocky tone.

"So that leaves us with the area maybe we could check it out" Silver suggested to which both Sonic and Tails nodded with agreement.

"Ok me and Sonic will go check it out right away."

"Right" answered the blue blur.

with that Sonic and Silver headed out the door Faster than anyone could say anything. However before sonic ran off he managed to tell tails

"Take care of Shads Tails"

afterword being the out the door in less than a nanosecond catching up with Silver who was ahead of him. As they ran/flew to the spot they had Fought Eggman a while ago sonic began to feel a slight pain in his head.

"I it's probably nothing" he thought following close behind silver noticing it was becoming harder and harder to keep up with him.

* * *

 **Has Sonic caught the illness? Will Shadow be ok? What's going on? How did he get sick? Is it something to do with that DAMN chaos emerald? What will happen? What will this come to? Why am i still talking? Well hope you enjoyed this story sorry if you don't like it but everyone has a right to their own opinion anyway thanks for reading see you in the next chapter bye Melody out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Two More Down

**Chapter 2 Two More Down**

"We're almost there" shouted Silver beginning to see broken robot parts scattered among the ground. "See anything yet Sonic?...Sonic?" It was then Silver noticed that Sonic was beginning to lag behind. "Oh No Not you too" uttered Silver halting to allow Sonic to catch up.

"Hu huh no im fine Silver dont worry" wheezed Sonic stopping in front of Silver.

"Mmm hmm that's what Shadow said and he's currently Unconscious." Silver said sarcastically putting one hand on his hip.

"Really Silver i'm fine know come on let's hurry we're nearly there" Sonic insisted still wheezing.

"Ya know Sonic there's nothing wrong with taking a break-" Silver didn't bother finish his sentence as he released the blue blur had already zoomed off. "Why do I hang around the worlds two most stubborn hedgehogs?" Silver inwardly whined. quickly Lifting himself with his telekinesis Silver hurried to catch up with Sonic.

A short time later the two hedgehogs arrived at the area where they had battled Eggman.

"Alright Silv Lets see if we can find anything"stated Sonic in a determinant tone.

"R..Right" replied Silver. The two hedgehogs began looking around for any clues that would indicate something in the area caused all this.

* * *

 **Sonic's POV**

Silver and I had decided to split up to cover more ground. I've been looking for 10 minutes now and still haven't found any clues *sigh* maybe Silver's having better luck. I noticed how strangely tired I am so I decided to sit down on a large piece of rubble to take a quick rest. *Sigh* I'm kinda worried Usually I wouldn't be so down but I guess I was just surprised I have never seen shads get so sick or sick at all to be honest I've never seen him so weak before. "Let me tell ya whatever caused this whole mess is really gonna get it-AHHHH". I stutter as I feel a sharp pain in my head causing me to jump up out of shock. Before I could react any further Everything around me starts spinning and I begin to feel extremely dizzy. The Sharp pain beginning to make its way threw my entire body it feels as if all my bones are cracking at once. I groan in pain as I grab my head my whole body know feels like it's on fire I can hardly breath without pain.

My energy begins to slowly drain away causing me to fumble backwards. I try my best to retain my balance by grabbing onto the large piece of rubble I was sitting on. I try my best to pull myself back up but it ended up draining my energy faster, I feel myself collapse as my vision begins to blur. At that moment it hit me that whatever Shadow has seem to have been contagious I had to warn Tails and Silver! In an attempt to get up I begin to struggle but find myself unable to move. I attempted to call out for help in hopes that Silver was nearby but I was too weak to even speak properly! despite it being futile I still attempt to call out only resulting in quiet screams no one heard. I hear a familiar voice calling me before my vision completely fades to black.

* * *

 **Silver's POV**

Me and Sonic had decided to split up to look for clues. though, I didn't want to leave him out of sight. I'm worried that he might have been poisoned like shadow *sigh* maybe I'm just worrying too much? I have to say I'm surprised how serous Sonic is acting. ya I know he does act serious when the time is right. but he usually at least tries to brighten up the mood. But he wasn't at the moment he seemed more serious then he usually is in these kinds of situations. Don't get me wrong he's still himself he's just less what's the word uhh silly than usual. Heh well I guess shadow would be saying less obnoxious but anyway I guess even he knows the seriousness of the situation *Sigh*. I just can't help but worry uhh That's all it is i'm too worried about the situation and probably majorly overreacting maybe I should-.

"AHHHH"

I hear a loud pained scream in the distance. I quickly beginning to panic when I realized the scream came from the same area Sonic was in. I race over to Sonic's area only to find him on the ground knocked out squirming and grunting in pain. I put my hand on his forehead only to find he was burning up he must have been poisoned to or. Wait Sonic started showing signs of illness on are way here wouldn't he just be showing signs of illness just now when we got here if he was poisoned? Then It hit me this was no poison this was something different and whatever it was must be contagious! oh no Tails I had to get back and warn him. I quickly began to prepare myself to rush back and warn Tails to be careful! Until I felt a horrible pain in my head which spread to my neck then to my torso and finally threw out my whole body. I had never felt pain like this before it hurt badly! I began to whimper as I tried to use my psychokinesis to lift myself in order to put less stress on my body but I found out quickly using my power just made it worse.

The pain became greater by the second until I admitted defeat and placed myself down calmly in a standing position, that didn't last very long. I ended up collapsing in a matter of seconds. no wonder Shadow didn't want to race I thought he must have been feeling some level of pain two "AHh." My muscles gave out and I found myself lying flat on my back I tried to get up but I was to tired it was futile. I saw a strange figure at the corner of my eye before everything went completely black.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"There out cold my dear at last" spoke a mysterious male figure staring at his female partner giving her a malicious.

"At last are plan is being put into action" spoke his female partner.

"Shall we continue" the male figure asked his partner

"yes lets" she answered. The two shared a evil smirk before speeding off to continue their little plan.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Blaze was out on a walk in green hill zone with Amy and Cream. Silver had been called to help fight an Eggman attack that morning but it had been a while and he still isn't back on top of that he hasn't answered his communicator. Blaze had become a bit worried about her friend in the sense that this was very unlike him to just disappear without telling her. Earlier Blaze had called Amy to see if she might have seen him.

"hello Amy?"

"Oh hi blaze how's it going?"

"Good but have you seen Silver he was called to an Eggman attack 3 hours ago and still hasn't come back?"

"No I haven't seen him and strangely enough I haven't heard from Sonic ether and Rouge called earlier saying Shadow was missing to"

"*sigh* Thanks anyway Amy."

"Wait blaze I have an idea let's go look for them what was the last place they were seen?"

"Silver told me Eggman was attacking in green hill zone."

"GREAT i'll get cream and we'll meet you there, we'll find them you'll see"

before Blaze could get another word out Amy hung up. So here they were in green hill zone looking for their friends. Amy had attempted to invite Rouge Noting that Shadow could be here as well but she and Omega decided to look in other places Shadow commonly goes when he wishes to be alone. Blaze was grateful for Amy's help and having Cream around was always a bundle of fun. Though she just hoped that her friend wasn't hurt in any way. Cream had allowed her chao Cheese to fly ahead to get a better view of the area they were approaching.

"Miss Amy do think Mr. Sonic, Mr. Shadow, and Mr. Silver are alright" asked Cream as the small group continued walking, Cheese flying back from scouting ahead pulling the young rabbits ear to get her attention.

"I hope so Cream" answered Amy beginning to feel a little uneasy she couldn't stand the thought of her beloved Sonic being injured with no one there to help him.

"Shut up Amy you're over exaggerating this is Sonic he's made it out of many life threatening situations plus Shadow and Silver are with him" she thought. "Granted Shadows a bit grumpy and at times can be a bit of a jerk but he wouldn't abandon Sonic would he?" "NO he's fine i'm sure were all just being worry war-."

Amy's thoughts were cut off when she heard the sound of Cream crying? she looked up to see Cream running far ahead into an area that was covered in the remains of wrecked robot parts disappearing in seconds Blaze running after her.

"CREAM" shouted Amy running into the wreckage behind Blaze.

The young rabbit had managed to disappear far ahead. Blaze and Amy began frantically looking for her.

"CREAM CREAM" called Amy

"CREAM WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Blaze.

After a few minutes of searching they finally found cream at the edge of clearing were the robot parts had been spread out a bit more making them easier to trip on.

"CREAM" both girls shouted rushing over to her.

"Please don't be hurt please don't be hurt" thought the pinkette as she and Blaze reached Cream.

the moment they got to her Amy and Blaze wrapped her arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Cream what were you thinking why'd you run off that wasn't safe especially in a place like this?" Amy said firmly pulling away from Cream to look her straight in the eyes Blaze doing the same.

But when they did they found cream was visibly crying her chao Cheese laid atop her head stroking Creams Ears as if trying to comfort her.

"C Cream what's wrong?" Amy asked Cream pointed her finger at two strange figures laying on the ground.

"C..C...Cheese f..found t..t..t..them a...after s..s..s..scouting a..a..ahead" the cream colored rabbit cried

For a moment Both Blaze and Amy weer confused until they stepped closer to the figures Cream was pointing at to Amy and Blaze's horror the figures turned out to be a two hedgehogs one blue the other a silvery white.

"SONIC" Screamed Amy running over cradling her beloved Sonic in her arms only to find he was burning up. "Sonic what happened who did this to you" she whimpered. Blaze rushed to Silvers side

"SILVER NO" she shouted. On further inspection Blaze realized just how ill he looked. his breathing was labored he was fidgeting and groaning as if in pain. Blaze put her hand on his forehead and quickly realized he was burning up really badly. Blaze felt her heart sink what had happened and how did this happen?

* * *

 **Blazes POV**

I couldn't believe this, how did this happen and why did this happen? I mean Silvers gotten sick before but it was usually nothing more serious then the flu. What caused him and Sonic to get so ill? I also couldn't help but wonder where Shadow was? I didn't see him anywhere, did he abandon them? Or was he kidnapped by whoever did this? Amy never left Sonic's side she just held him close. Me on the other hand well I did my best to sooth Silver he was one of my closest friends and I hated seeing him this way it truly shattered my heart. About 5 minutes had gone by with nothing but pure silence with the exception of Creams whimpering. I knew we had to do something we couldn't just sit here we needed a plan. Before i'm able to say anything I hear a strange

*BZZZ* *BZZZ*

sound from Amy's direction. I turn my head to see Sonic's communicator going off before I can say or do anything Amy snaps up the communicator and answers it.

"HELLO ANYONE THERE WE NEED HELP HELLO" I hear her scream into the device.

"uhh Amy? Why? how? what are you doing with Sonic's communicator and with that where's Sonic?" I hear the familiar voice of Tails answer back sounding rather confused.

"Well it's a long story but that not of the matter its just we have an issue and you better hurry and-."

"Woah woah woah Amy slow down what do you mean need help? Where's Sonic?"

I quickly became annoyed with this nonsense and got up swiftly snatching the device from Amy's grasp ignoring the annoyed face she gave me.

"Hello Tails it's Blaze we have a problem" I went on to explain how we found Sonic and Silver in their weakened state while Tails explained the parts of the situation we didn't know. Although he didn't tell us if he knew were Shadow was.

"WHAT HOW I DONT" Amy went off stuttering while I tried to Regain control of the situation.

"Ok Tails what's the plan?" I said keeping my voice as calm as I could. After about 5 minutes of going back and forth with idea's we finally came up with a solid plan. first things first we had to get Sonic and Silver back to Tails fast! "Were on are way" I said before hanging up and turning to Amy who was already picking up Sonic with cream helping her. I nodded and turned to Silver calmly picking him up

"ready" I heard Amy ask I nodded my head

"ready" we trailed off in the direction of Tailses workshop. It would take a while to get there mainly because we had to carry are friends but that was not of the matter. What did matter is that we got them there safely.

* * *

 **Shadow's POV (note that this is His POV from the first Chapter)**

We finally took out that the last of those stupid robots! As usually eggman swore to get us next time *hmph* if only that idiot could actually live up to the threat but he never does. I turn my head walking toward the chaos emerald we were trying to protect picking it up. But i notice something's not right, the chaos energy coming off the emerald didn't seem normal it seemed hateful. "Something's not right" I say. Of course the other idiot I have to put up with aka Sonic brushes what I say off saying im worrying to much after snatching the emerald from my hand. "I'm serious Faker something's NOT right" I snap not that he listens he hardly does that period.

"I don't know Sonic I agree with Shadow something's not right about that emerald" I hear Silver say.

I turn my head to him surprised usually Silver stays back when Sonic starts acting dumb. *hmph* Well hopefully this will be enough to make the moron realize something's truly not right. After more pointless chatter we agreed on going to Tails workshop so Sonic's sidekick Tails can analyze it. We begin heading there when I felt a strange burning feeling in my chest. I didn't have time to think about how to react because I felt it it spread throughout my body mostly my head within a matter of seconds.

Not like I payed attention at first i'm the Ultimate Life Form after all a little pain won't bother me. That was until the pain got more and more noticeable to the point where it was hard to ignore it. Nonetheless I attempted to ignore it by Instead focusing my attention on the area around us and-.

"Hey Shads you ok you're kinda lagging behind?" I heard the blue buffoon say.

It was then I realized I had begun to fall behind and I knew why along with the pain I also felt seconds from collapsing. I inwardly groan at myself I must have unconsciously slowed down Dammit. why couldn't they just mind their own business? After some unneeded bickering they finally went back to whatever they were doing *hmph* is it to much to ask them to not bug me?

Anyway I went back to observing the area everything seemed normal just a green landscape full of flowers and grassy hills. Until I saw something on top of one of the higher hills in the distance. Upon looking a bit closer I realized it wasn't something it was someone. I could make out two figures in the distance, one looked similar to me and these idiots so I can only assume it's a hedgehog. The other looked awfully similar to Rouge strange whatever easily a bat. They seemed to be doing something, whatever it was it most likely bad news. I strain my eyes in an attempted to see what there doing but it seemed they noticed me looking over and began running in the opposite direction. Damit I tried to quickened my pace to keep them in sight but they end up getting away. thanks to this stupid Sickness! *AHRR* wait what the hell was going on this couldn't be sickness immune to every disease and virus. Whatever it doesn't matter now *Hmph*.

We finally managed to get to Tails workshop. Though it took way too long to get here *Hmph* maybe if Faker and Mr Time Travel over there hadn't stopped every time I ran into something to ask if I was ok it wouldn't have taken as long. Not to mention how slow they were walking sheesh. During that long walk Sonic did try to enlighten the mood by challenging me and Silver to a race. I declined not just because I was tired and had a headache. I hardly even had the energy to walk let alone run. *Grrr* I hate this entire situation whatever's happening Sonic and Silver better not find out they'll just bug me more about it. Plus they shouldnt worry about me this is my problem to deal with.

*Hmph* great know Silvers getting worked up, a second ago Silver had yelled out a list of concerns regarding my health. Great just great to make matters worse we almost broke into an argument until Tails came into tell us he finished analyzing the chaos emerald. For once I was grateful for his timing I didn't want to waste energy or brain cells yelling on these idiots to at least not at the moment. Before we followed Tails I gave Sonic and Silver a stern look telling them to stop bugging me sheesh why are they so worried about me anyway? Don't they have better things to worry about? *Hmph*

we're currently heading down into Tails workshop and I feel like i'm seconds from death to put it bluntly i'm surprised I didn't fall off the steps. When we got down I started to notice my vision was becoming blurry I decided to ignore it for the time being. Until like the pain it began to grow worse along with other symptoms. Tails had apparently found out this chaos emerald was a fake but something was in his own words odd about it whatever it was it couldn't be good.

Tails continued telling some random crap about the Fake emerald to Sonic and Silver. I on the other hand wasn't listening, I couldn't even if I wanted two my head had begun to pound and my ears were ringing uncontrollably. I pulled my ears back against my head in an attempt to block out the ringing not like that helped. When they had noticed me probably looking like an idiot with my ears pulled back and my hands firmly gripped on on either side of my head. There expressions quickly twisted into Worry? Despite the pain I managed to make out what Sonic was saying.

"Shadow you ok you look awful"

I attempted to respond but all I did was sound completely stupid. My vision begins to slowly blackout. Before I know it everything is gone and I fade into the black darkness.

* * *

 **Normal POV (Note that we are now back to the present)**

"Another emerald to play with my darling" spoke a male figure "there's no way they'll be able to do anything for their friends." He said smiling deviously.

"Good know lets go before were seen" said his female partner opening her wings. With a nod

from her partner the two left devilish smiles plaguing their faces there plan was coming together at last.

* * *

 **I apologize to anyone who reads this if anyone reads this story for how long this took I had some computer issues and couldn't finish editing it still not sure if anyone actually reads this but if you do and were waiting sorry and thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3 Bitter Arguments And New Foes

**Chapter 3 Bitter Arguments And New Foes**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic characters aside from my OC's (Bolt and Rune) everything else is property of Sega also I'm sorry for taking so long I wanted this chapter to be longer than the last two and more thought out and I also cot writers block again for anyone who does read this if anyone does I'll try updating more frequently**

* * *

 **Rouge's POV**

UHHG we've been looking for hours and still no sign of Shadow. If he's in one of his I want to be alone moods he definitely managed to outsmart us this time. Usually when this happens he has a certain set of places he'll hide that only me and Omega know about. Usually we stay away from those places out of respect for Shadows Privacy. With the exception of when we feel it's best to check on him or, when he suddenly decides to "DISAPPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE!" But this time he wasn't in any of his little hiding places which leaves us with two options. Ether he found a different hiding place, one that me and Omega didn't know about or something else happened that were not aware of, and I have a feeling its the ladder.

Despite this me and Omega continue to look for Shadow in other places he might be such as his room at G.U.N HQ, on top of buildings, at the park, we even tried checking Sonic's house. Granted, it was very unlikely he was there but hey anything can happen. Long story short he wasn't there, in fact no one was home not even Sonic but Amy had said Sonic was missing as well so we weren't surprised. At this point I'm beginning to get frustrated where are you Shadow if this is some sort of sick joke it's not funny anymore! I've had enough of this game of hide and seek! I hear my communicator suddenly go off. I quickly look at it in hopes its Shadow calling ready to finally end this stupid game but it turned out to be Tails calling. uhh where are you Shadow? Still annoyed I reluctantly answered the communicator.

"Hello Rouge you there?" I hear the young kitsune say not seeming to sound as energetic as usual.

"Better believe its me hun" I say in my usual flirtatious manner.

"Rouge you need to come to my workshop now!" I hear Tails say his voice sounding urgent.

"why what's wrong dear?"  
"Its Shadow-"

"oh good you finally found him where was he?"

"Uhh here..."

"hmm that's unlike him to actually socialize."

"that's not why he's here!"

"then why dear?" the mischievous glint in my eyes turns to horror as Tails explains what happened. "Were on are way!" I say immediately hanging up and turning to omega.

"I heard everything affirmative we will be there in approximately 10 minutes."

I give him a ferm nod before we both zoom off in the direction of Tails workshop.

* * *

 **Tails POV**

Ok I managed to contact Rogue and Blaze, Amy, and Cream are on there way with Sonic and Silver *sigh*. It's hard to believe just a few hours ago I was talking to them now there out cold *sigh*. I walk back over to Shadow putting my hand on his forehead to see if his fever has gone down. To my surprise his fever still hasn't gone down. Yikes Quite the opposite its gone up uh "HOT!" I cry as I swiftly move my hand from his forehead. *Sigh* I've tried all kinds of fever medication on him none of them work and his fever is beginning to reach deadly levels. Ok more deadly than they already were. I ran some test early and found nothing indicating this was any existing virus so it had to be something else, "UUGG" If only I knew what. *sigh* i'm really worried manly for Sonic he's like an older brother to me and after getting the news from Blaze and Amy I can't stop thinking about him. That reminds me I better inform knuckles and out the situation we might need him if a fight breaks out or there's another Eggman attack. plus he might know something about the weird emerald. I sigh as I pick up my communicator, hopefully knuckles has his on.

* * *

 **Knuckles POV**

"Something's not right" I say as I Sit atop the shrine guarding the master emerald as usual. Yet today something just isn't sitting well with me i'm not sure what but, I know it's something I can feel it in the wind. I sigh as I turn back to the master emerald only to see it glowing? I almost immediately stood up and began walking towards it. Was it trying to tell it something? I didn't have time to ponder on this for long before I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Knuckles your friends they're in danger you must hurry." I turn to see Tikal standing behind me her eyes filled with worry.

"What do you mean?" I ask "which friends do you mean Sonic, Tails, Amy, or someone else? And what kind of danger Eggman?"

"A new threat has risen and they are targeting your friends you must hurry" she replies.

If it's a new threat then it's definitely not eggman that guys been a threat for years. "Tikal what is this new threat?" I ask beginning to become concerned.

"I'm not sure Knuckles all I can say is there turning a great power against us."

I freeze, a great power that's not good. Before I'm able respond I hear my communicator go off. I open it only to see its Tails? I give Tikal a nod before answering it. "Hello Tails?"

"Knuckles you have to come over it's important."

"what do you mean what's wrong little buddy?"

"I'll explain later just get over her fast." The kitsune says before hanging up.

I shut off the communicator and turn to Tikal.

"That sounds ergent go Knuckles I will guard the master emerald while you are gone." she said walking down the shrines steps me following behind.

"Are you sure?" I ask I know she can handle herself but thing is a lot of threats often come about and Tikals more of a hugger then a fighter.

"I'll be fine your friends need you Knuckles." she says I nod still feeling uneasy upon seeing the worry in her face and the urgent call from Tails.

"Stay safe ok" I say. After she gives me a reassuring nod in response and settles down on the steps of the shrine I head off thinking about what she said earlier. "A new threat is coming ay well I swear upon the master emerald I will defeat this new threat if it's the last thing I do." I glided off the island and begin to head in the direction of Tailses workshop.

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

At tails workshop Amy, Blaze, and Cream had finally arrived with Sonic and Silver. After calling Knuckles, Tails had set up a few extra beds in the guest room so they could use it as a makeshift hospital. He had also contacted Rouge again to ask how how far they were to which Rouge replied with about three minutes away. Anyway, Tails had already moved Shadow there earlier and was now about to lead Blaze, Amy, Cream, and cheese there to settle Sonic and Silver down there too.

"What do you think happened to them Tails?" Asked Amy as she Cream, and Blaze walked into the workshop both her and Blaze holding Sonic and Silver in there arms cheese hovering nervously around them.

"I wish I knew Amy" replied the young kitsune sorrowfully as he stared at his sickly older brother Cradled safely in Amy's arms.

He hated seeing Sonic like that, in all honesty he looked worse then Tails thought he'd be. His royal blue quills were now dull and colorless his muzzle was pale and he cept scworming and grunting in pain. On the contrary Silver didn't look any better than Sonic did. Somehow the albino hedgehog was so pale he somehow looked more white than usual. To put it bluntly it wasn't a sight Tails was mentally prepared to see.

"F follow me" stammered. Tails began to lead the three further into the house. As they walked Amy remembered something.

"Hey Tails do you know where Shadow is?" As Tails suddenly stopped Blaze began looking around

"yes he wasn't with Sonic or Silver did something happen that we were unaware of?" Tail was silent for a second before speaking up.

"Shadow we-" before Tails could finish Rouge slammed the front door open with a loud

*BANG*

shaking the house and knocking the two tailed fox off his feet out of surprise.

"Were hear"

"you could have just knocked!?" complained Tails pulling himself back up.

"Sorry hun" Replied Rouge pushing passed everyone Omega following close behind.

"What was that about?" asked Blaze

"not the time lets get Sonic and Silver to bed."

"right" all three of the girls replied.

They continued to the Tails makeshift hospital room and immediately went in Rouge and Omega pushing past everyone to get to Shadow which Amy Blaze and Cream were shocked yet somehow not surprised to see shadow in bed just as ill as the other two. Blaze and Amy immediately laid Sonic and Silver down.

"Ok Tails what's the plan" asked Blaze turning to Tails.

Tails turned his eyes to the floor "I..I don't know." the the two tailed fox admitted.

"Well hun we better think of something fast" Rouge chided in "I'm not sure how much longer they can last like this!"

"Would if they don't make it!" exclaimed Cream bursting into tears.

"D..Don't say that Cream" sobbed Amy pulling Cream into a hug.

"Despite most of us not wanting to say it Cream is right this illness could be fatal." stated Blaze trying to stay calm but her voice were dull and her eyes were closely.

"HEY Shadows the ultimate life form no way some sickness your friend gave him is gonna take him out!" stated Rouge aggressively walking up to Blaze.

"Pardon me but baist on the fact Shadow was in hear before we came in it's pretty clear he was the first one to be infected not Silver." replied Blaze glaring at Rouge.

"Oh so your saying its Shadows fault?" stated Rouge tartly.

"That's not what i'm saying and you know it." Blaze remarked beginning to become slightly annoyed with the female bat.

"Guys come on Sonic Shadow and Silver are trying to rest" Tails cut in.

"Tails is right" added Amy "plus its obvious its Shadows fault, he put my Sonic in danger" she suddenly stated furiously.

"Shadow didn't do anything plus it was probably your Sonic who gave this sickness to Silver pinkie" Rouge spat back.

"Hey Sonic didn't do anything this isn't anyone fault guys" stated Tails nervously trying to get them to calm down. "I noticed Sonic looking a bit pale when he left to look at the attack sight so maybe-"

"Stay out of this half pint!" snapped omega interrupting Tails and stepping next to rouge.

"HEY leave Tails alone he's only defending his older brother from that alien hybrid you call a friend!" spat Amy threateningly stepping closer to Omega.

"Negative do not call him names crazy pink hedgehog!" Omega spat back

"Calm down guys there's no reason to play the blame game even if Sonic did infect Silver he probably didn't know so there's no reason to blame each other." Blaze stated calmly trying to not let her anger get the best of her.

"Oh so you as well think its Sonics Fault Silvers down huh?!" Yelled Amy Pushing her face towards Blazes her expression a mixture of rage worry and annoyance.

"That's not what i'm saying and you know it Amy" Blaze spat back begin to grow beyond annoyed at this point.

The group continued to argue until a familiar voice sounded from outside.

"Ahoy mateys Blaze ya hear mate?" before Blaze could even open her mouth the door swung open revealing a familiar Racoon.

"Marine" Blaze exclaimed her face turning into a mix of surprise and relief. "What are you doing here?" she asked running up to Marine.

"I was wondering were you and Silver were I've been looking for you two forever, have ya seen S...Silver?!" just then marine noticed the familiar albino hedgehog on the bed unconscious. "Silver mate what happened" cried Marine running over to Silvers bed. Blaze walked over to Marine Laying a hand on her shoulder. "Blaze what happened?" the brown raccoon asked turning to Blaze.

"It's a long story" Blaze responded sadly.

* * *

One Explanation Later

"That's the gist of it" said Tails as he finished Explaining what had happened to Marine.

"So what are we all standing around for we have to find out who did this!" Exclaimed Marine

"we would be if some people weren't trying to play the blame game!" Spat Amy turning her head to Blaze and Rouge.

"I haven't said anything Amy" retorted Blaze.

"Ya hun plus its not are fault Sonic got someone deadly sick." Rouge practically growled

"what did you just say" Spat Amy.

"calm down Amy you're the only one holding us up" stated Blaze crossing her arms.

"Oh shut up Blaze your just too spoiled to admit you started this up to" Amy shot back.

"Ay leave Blaze alone!" Shouted Marine Joining the argument.

With that the fighting started back up with everyone going back and forth no one even attempting to stop it until.

"SSSSSTTTTTOOOOOPPPPP" Cream finally shouted.

Everyone went silent and turned their heads over to her all completely shocked.

"Please don't fight this isn't helping, plus Mr. Sonic Mr. Shadow and Mr. Silver need rest this yelling could make them feel worse!" the cream colored rabbit exclaimed

"she's right let's at least have the common courtesy to fight outside if we're gonna get loud." Amy said simply.

everyone nodded and began walking outside into the hallway.

"T...That's not what I meant" Stuttered Cream following behind them and closing the door.

* * *

 **Sonic's POV**

Uhhh what the? everything hurts where am I? What's going on? I look around feeling extremely dizzy and realize I wasn't in green hill zone anymore. I'm in bed but were and how did I "ow ow ow!" I wince as I sit up it feels like my muscles are screaming for me to lay down. Just then I hear a familiar voice. I turn my head seeing a fimilare black and red hedgehog sitting up seeming to be in pain to.

"SHADOW" I exclaim "your awake!"

"Yes and somehow your voice is more annoying than usual Faker."

I laugh, yup thats Shadow alright I try and get up but almost immediately break into a heavy coughing fit.

"So I see your not in good shape ether?" shadow stated bluntly.

As I catch my breath and give a sly smirk.

"All Shads I didn't know you cared so much."

I saw Shadow practically jump out of bed he looked pretty angry I was sure he was gonna challenge me until he collapsed as soon as his feet hit the floor. As I saw him practically struggle to get up he broke into a violent coughing. He looked ready to suffocate and I kid you not his face twisted to horror for a split second. I immediately got up ready to help him only problem, I collapsed as well but I managed to use the bed for support and stumble over to him.

"Easy Shads" I say patting his back. He managed to catch his breath and quickly slapped my hand away typical Shadow.

"Im fine faker" he says pulling himself up and sitting on the bed.

I do the same as he asks me

"so can you tell me why i'm in bed and why you look half dead?"

I smirk "all shads if I look half dead you're fully dead." I slyly giggle at my joke while Shadow just gives me an annoyed glare as usual.

"Heh but basically you past out so me and Silver went to check out the area we had fought old egghead and I kinda got sick to so eh. It be my guess that Silver brought us back."

at least that was my assumption until.

"Uhh why do I feel like I was just hit by a train?"

Me and Shadow both turn are heads to see Silver slowly sitting up looking as bad as me and shadow look.

"Hey Silv how are ya?" I ask

"well I think I broke all my bones and can somehow still move so there's that."

I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Well somehow you do look paler than usual." Shadow comments getting a slightly annoyed look from Silver.

"Take a look at yourself" he says back

I burst out laughing earning a death glare from both of them.

"Anyway" I say turning to Shadow "why didn't you tell us you weren't feeling well in the first place? you gave us quite the scare Shads!"

* * *

 **Shadow's POV**

"Oh great" I mumble as I cross my arms, now we're playing twenty questions. "Why the hell do you care faker?!"

"Oh I don't know maybe because me and id assume Silver are now sitting here with the exact same sickness?"

"oh great good for you." I respond not in the mood for this crap.

"Oh for the love of it Shadow!"

* * *

 **Silver's POV**

*Sigh* Those two started arguing again you'd think the fever would go to there heads and shut them up but nope. I let them go back and forth pointlessly while I take a look around where we are since for all we know we could be in an enemies house. Not that they took that into consideration *sigh*. To be fair though this looks like a guest room in Tailses workshop so I'd assume were safe for now. I turn my head around the room and my eyes land on the door. Beyond the door I heard loud mutters? Not sure who it was but whoever it is they sounded like they were fighting.

"Uhh guys do you hear what I hear?" they both stop bickering and turn their heads to wear i'm looking.

"Hear what Silv?" Sonic asks

"I don't know it sounds like yelling?" I respond

Sonic gives a cocky smile and I immediately know what he's thinking.

"Alright let's check it out" he says

May I add he completely disregarding the fact there could be an enemy out there while we're still in no condition to fight anything or anyone.

"Sonic you do know that whatever's out there sounds mad if its a foe we'd be in trouble." Says Shadow to my relief speaking my thoughts.

He's been doing that a lot lately, it's weird.

Of course Sonic just smiles cheekily and says

"All shads I never thought i'd see the day when you the ultimate life form admitted you couldn't defeat a foe."

Well here comes the fighting I just let them get it out of there system for a few minutes then I decide to stop it before it turns fiscal this had gone far enough and the last thing we need to do is waste are remaining strength on pointless bickering.

"GUYS" I yell getting up from my bed

only to lunge down coughing and hacking. I panic as the world starts going black, "oh no not again!"

For a few seconds the world was just a black void. I try to struggle but I couldn't even move and it became harder and harder to breath, d...did I die a...am I dieing? When my vision finally cleared I found myself on the floor Sonic standing over me worriedly while shadow was off to the side looking more solemn.

"Ya ok Silver ya scared us for a second?" he asked extending his hand

I took it nodding, he quickly pulled me up as I gasped to bring air back into my lungs.

"Good then let's stop dottleing and see what's going on outside this room." Shadow states

we all nod and begin to walk or more of stumble to the door holding onto the wall for support. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

 **Meanwhile Knuckles POV**

I finally make it to the Workshop, took me long enough. I step closer to the door but when I walk closer I begin to hear yelling? What in the name of chaos is going on in there? I open the door only to find Tails, Amy, Rouge, Omega, Blaze, and a racoon I dont think ive ever met before in the mits of an argument. Amy and Rouge were shouting at each other Tails was yelling at the racoon and Blaze was talking with omega. Not really sure if they were fighting or just giving each other death glares and passive aggressive comments but either way it was complete chaos! I saw Cream off to the side seeming to try and calm everyone down with no success.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shout allowing me to get everyone's attention.

Amy was the first to speak

"this bat girl dare blame my Sonic for getting that grump Shadow sick!"

"watch how you talk about my teammate hun." Rouge practically hissed

"I beg to differ I believe it was the white hedgehogs fault for getting the other two sick" Omega butted in.

"OY that doesn't make any sense Silver was probably the last to get sick you scallywaged hunk of metal!"

As the raccoon said that the fighting immediately started up again. I stay where I am completely confused what happened whos sick and whys everyone fighting?!

"Everyone please calm down" Cream begged "your gonna wake up Mr. Sonic, Mr. Shadow, and Mr. Silver!"

"little late for that Cream"

Everyone stops bickering to look at the door to see Sonic Shadow and Silver walking or Limping out? What happened to them they look horrible.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"SONIKKU!" Amy shouts tackling Sonic to the ground.

"E...Easy Ames i'm still pretty weak" said Sonic trying to lightly push her away to no avail.

"SILVER MATE YOUR ALIVE!" shouted Marine running over to hug Silver.

"*Cough* you don't have to worry about me *cough* *cough* i'll be ok" he says giving Marine a small smile.

"You gave us quite the scare Silver are you feeling any better" Asked Blaze walking over to him and Marine.

"I...Im ok really Blaze" he responded

Blaze shook her head placing her hand on Silver's forehead.

"Silver your burning up badly." she stated,

Silver turned his eyes to the ground as Blaze put her hand on his shoulder

"Silver I know you hate worrying me but you are not ok when we found you, you were unconscious and seemingly in pain."

Silver met her gaze sighing in defeat. Rouge ran over to Shadow relieved he was up.

"Shadow you jerk you scared us half to death!" she said pulling him eye to eye,

shadow tried to look away but found himself meeting omegas gaze instead.

"Shadow you scared us never in my life had I thought I'd see you lying in a bed almost dead are you ok?" he asked,

Shadow turned his eyes back to meet Rouges.

"I'm fine I just…."

"oh no you don't!" Rouge interrupted "Blaze didn't let Silver pull that one and neither am I!" her face turned to that of concern "what happened to you guys and who did this?" before shadow or anyone could answer though

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON!?" shouts knuckles even more lost at this point

"what happened to you three you look pretty beat up?" he asked

"oh sorry Knuckles I forgot to tell you the details guess I was in a hurry" Tails said awkwardly looking down in embarrassment.

* * *

 **Another Recap Later**

"So your telling me Shadow fell ill after a mission then Sonic and Silver followed suit but no one knows why?"

"yup that pretty much sums it up Knucklehead" replied Sonic earning a dirty look from Knuckles.

"But that puts us back to where we were what happened to you guys?" asked Tails looking over to his older brother.

"I don't know I didn't see anything before I passed out in green hill zone, Silver?"

Silver shook his head "I didn't see anything ether." Replied he sadly

"if it helps" shadow cut in "I saw two suspicious figures messing around in green hill zone on are way hear."

all eyes in the room turned to him.

"When were you gonna tell us this Shads?" said Sonic half asking half laughing Shadow simply shot him a glare.

"Anyway" he continued "I couldn't get a proper look at them because they were to far away but I was able to see what animal they were. One looked like a bat while the other seemed to be a hedgehog"

"A bat…Rune?" Rouge muttered catching Shadows attention

"who?" he asked

Rouges eyes widened as she turned to him

"n..no one..." she stuttered urning a suspicious look from not just her teammate but everyone in the room.

"Whys everyone looking at me?" she asked

"maybe because like always you say something suspicious perhaps your with whoever did this, crazy bat..." answered knuckles muttering that last part

both Rouge and Shadow gave him a dirty look.

"You think I'd hurt my own teammate?" Rouge snapped at him defensively Knuckles opened his mouth to say something but before he could

 ***BANG***

Dust enveloped the room causing everyone to cough

"is everyone ok?" asked Tails

"im ok" answered sonic.

"i'm still in one peice" called knuckles.

"i've been worse" spoke Shadow.

"im fine" says silver.

"ship shape" answered Marine.

"nothing broken" replied Rouge.

"system still functioning" beeped Omega.

"Im ok" yelled Amy.

"im alright" stated blaze.

There was no answer from cream.

"Cream can you hear us are you ok?" Blaze yelled threw the smoke hoping to chaos Cream wasn't caught in the explosion.

"I..I..I think i'm ok" cream stutterd.

Suddenly one of the workshops walls collapsed causing cream to scream out in terror.

"w..w..what's going on?!" the terrified rabbit shouted hugged Cheese close to her body.

"Don't worry little one" answered a voice "your perfectly safe"

"H..h..h..how d..do you kn..know w..wait, who said that?"

"I did"

As the dust cleared next two Cream were two unfamiliar mobians. The first mobian was a bat with dark tan skin and pure white fur except for the chocolate brown on her ears, hands, and feet. Her eyes were dark blue, her wings were a dark brown, and atop her head was a large hanging tuft of fur that covered her right eye. She wore a golden armored stealth suit with yellow stars on on the side of the chest area. Her shoes were tan boots with yellow stars at the tips of the boots. The hedgehog had more light tan skin along with gold colored fur and quills. he wore white gloves and dark blue shoes, the shoes had small lightning bolts on the sides similar to the ones that were streaked across his gloves, and on his wrists and ankles were metal cuffs. His quills were brushed down and on the end of each quill was a metal tip attached.

"Rune?!" Rouge blurted out "What are you doing here?"

the albino bat walked up to the two mobians, glaring at the white and brown bat with a furious expression. "You know her?" asked Shadow stumbling over

"well if it isn't Project Shadow how's Maria and the professor? Didn't there dead body's come falling down with you?" the gold colored hedgehog sneered.

For a moment Shadow was completely dumbfounded and taken aback by the sudden mention and the fact the hedgehog had the guts to say something so fowl about his past family while he was in earshot.

"Heh you gonna regret that line" he shot back clenching his fist giving the a malicious smile his eyes narrowed to slits.

"Pay no attention to him Shadow you are in no condition to start fights" Blaze intervened stepping between Shadow and the strange yellow hedgehog. "Plus he is merely trying to push your buttons." Blaze stared eye to eye with the gold colored hedgehog.

"I see you haven't changed a bit princess" the golden hedgehog laughed.

"I see time has made you bitter Bolt." Blaze replied bitterly

"wait you know him blazey" Marine gasped stepping near blaze.

"Honesty Marine I don't know if I ever knew him truly" Blaze sneered causing Bolt to smile evilly.

"Pleasure as always sweetheart" Bolt snickers pulling out a black emerald wickedly smiling at Silver "Silver dear tell me how much pain can you take?"

As the black gem began to glow Silver suddenly drew back gripping his head a pained expression on his face.

"SILVER!" Blaze and Marine shouted in unison as they ran over to Silver's side just as he practically collapsed into a sitting position.

"Well aren't we having fun" laughed Bolt seeming to take pleasure in watching Silver sit there in pure agony.

"Leave him alone" Shadow growled slowly yet threateningly making his way over to Bolt.

He unfortunately didn't get far as he suddenly Collapsed down as pain ripped through his body.

"Sorry dear" Rune snickered holding up a glowing Orange gem "but I can't have you attacking my teammate it would ruin are plans."

Rouge was at Shadows side in an instance

"Rune stop your hurting him!" Rouge Demanded her expression plagued with horror.

"Sorry sis nothing personal he just can't get in the way"

Sonic attempted to run up to the two mobians but didn't get far not just because of his condition but mainly because he as well bunched over in pain.

"Whatever your doing to them stop or your going to see how much you like being burned alive" Growled Blaze moving away from Silver and taking a threatening step towards the duo her hands set ablaze.

"I wouldn't do that your highness" Bolt sneered as the black gem glowed brighter

Sliver started screaming out as the pain he was experiencing became even worse

"S...STOP P..PLEASE AHHH" the albino hedgehog cried out.

Blaze stared at her friend her eyes displaying horror without hesitation she reluctantly stepped backed down returning to Silver's side at once. Bolt merely laughed allowing the gem to stop glowing all together signaling for Rune to do the same.

Rune smirked "all let me have a little fun to" the gem in her hand began glowing brighter.

Sonic screamed out as pain shot through his body like a bullet Amy and Tails ran to his side trying and failing to calm him down. Shadow unlike Sonic and Silver didn't scream out however, it was clear it was taking everything in him not to. Shadows eyes were clenched shut his teeth gritting as his body felt like fire. Rouge merely stared at them in horror before her eyes turned to rage as she stared directly at Rune.

"heh don't try anything sister or you might find out if pain can really kill someone."

Rouge turned her gaze to Shadow on the floor and crippled in pain then back to her so called sister and reluctantly she backed off. Rune let out an amused laugh as she watched them suffer.

"Whatever your doing to them you better stop" Knuckles growled throwing up his fist in a fighting stance.

"Like to see you try knucklehead" Laughed Bolt.

With a roar of rage Knuckles ran at the gold colored hedgehog only to be shot back by a bolt of lightning.

"GAH" cried knuckles as he was thrown back into a wall by the electric attack.

"Knuckles are you ok?!" asked Tails

"I'm fine" growled the echidna picking himself back up.

Rune let out a mocking giggle before she allowed the gem to stop glowing. Silver was still gasping for air while Sonic was trying and failing to get up. Shadow merely rubbed his head pushing himself up managing to stand with Rouge's help his expression was furious yet he remained were he was knowing this was a battle he shouldn't start at least not at the moment. Bolt and Rune simply laughed at the weakened hedgehogs.

"As much as toying around with your little friends have been fun sister we must get going toodaloo see you later in are plans" without another word Bolt took Runes hand dashing off leaving everyone in the room stunned.

The only sounds being gasps for air and the sound of Cream's small whimpers of horror and fear.

* * *

 **Wait Rouge has a sister? Whats did those odd emeralds do to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver? What will the gang do? Why does Blaze know Bolt? What's going on? What are these new enemy's plans? Why am I still talking (again)? Hope you enjoyed don't worry the next chapter wont take so long promise.**


End file.
